cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Logan Perris
Logan Elizabeth Perris (born August 10, 1990) is an English born professional wrestler, model, and gymnast who is currently a free agent. She is best known for her time in CTO. Early life Perris was born on August 10, 1990, in Manchester, England to Dan Perris a former construction worker and former kickboxing instructor and mother, Leigha Hallewell, a grade school teacher who are both of English decent. Logan is the second oldest of 3 girls. When Logan was 4 years old, due to his cocaine/heroin addiction, abusive nature and violent outbursts, her mother divorced her father. When Logan was just 10 years old, she witnessed her father shooting up in their den and for years, she would catch him sneaking away for his “daily dosage”. As she grew older, life became harder. She was being bullied and tormented by older kids so bad to the point where she walked out of school without saying a word to anyone. That day, She went into her father’s cocaine stash. By the time she was 13 years old she started using cocaine regularly. She became uncooperative, disrespectful towards authority, angry and violent. She ended up being kicked out of school and sent to a remedial school. When she was 16 she was arrested on possession of cocaine, but charges were later dropped. After Perris’ run in with the police, everything got worse. She became close with bad people who got her involved in small crimes (robbery, drugs) eventually, they would leave her high and dry. When Perris was 18 she had overdosed on cocaine, luckily for her, her little sister, Carter came home from a sleepover and found her on the floor, not moving and called the police. She was taken to the emergency room where they pumped her stomach. She woke up the next day to see her sisters and her mother by her side. From that day on, she vowed to never touch drugs again. Modeling/Wrestling career 'Early Career (2008-2012)' In 2008, at the age of 19, she began her modeling career as a Suicide Girl. In 2012, she decided to say farewell to her modeling career and start a wrestling career. 'Manchester Pro Wrestling Academy/RTG (2012-2014)' Late 2012, she was accepted into Manchester Pro wrestling Academy where she excelled at the top of her class. Since being a part of the academy, she received tons of offers from wrestling recruiters. In 2013, Perris had her very first match in the Indy circuit facing Morgan Rivera. Logan v. Morgan On February 10, 2013 Perris and Rivera had their first one on one match. Both were equally putting up a hard fight. Perris would eventually tap Rivera out with a choke hold submission winning the match. On March 13, 2013 Perris and Rivera met in the ring one on one for the second time. Again, both women put on a hard fight, this time Rivera would tap Perris out with a submission of her own. A third match to end the feud between Perris and Rivera was set to happen in April, but the match ended up cut due to Rivera leaving the academy. During her time in the academy, Perris was approached by an RTG recruiter. On September 12, 2014, signed her very first contract with the company. Jump starting her career. RTG - Rise to Glory (2014-2015) ' In 2014, Perris met her now former best friend and tag partner, Angel Warren. they Became a stable, calling themselves FAB (fabulous & beautiful). Perris and Warren were excited to start their careers together, but as time went on, Warren became more distant. Warren’s career in RTG began taking off, but Perris hadn’t had Her debut yet. In late 2014, Warren and Perris disbanded due to Warren’s leaving of the company to join CTO. Leaving Perris alone, causing their friendship to end as well. 'CTO - Cherish The Opportunity (2014-2018) Towards the end of 2014 into 2015, Perris decided that she'd look into the CTO company. She put in an application and waited for months before they called her for an audition. December 20, 2014 at CTO Corruption, in her hometown of Manchester, Perris made her TV debut cutting a gut-wrenching promo stating she'll "hurt any woman who gets in her way." She signed a contract officially becoming part of the CTO roster. Logan v. Angel - The Feud A few weeks after Perris' LIVE contract signing on CTO Corruption, she ran into Warren backstage. The tensions between the two was intense since Perris never forgave her for what she did. Perris just smiled at Warren and walked away. CTO Slam Impact PPV (2015) ' Warren was having an intense one on one with opponent, Kelcey Taelor. Once Warren won her match against Taelor, a mysterious individual showed up to the ring dressed in all black with a ski mask and ambushed Warren taking away from her victory celebration. As the mysterious individual walks up to the ramp, they stop at the top and remove their mask. Under the ski mask, it is revealed to be Perris. '''CTO Corruption House Show - Dubai (2016) ' On August 24, 2016, Perris and Warren finally met in the ring. It was an intense one on one match. Warren controlled most of the match that later resulted in an upset victory for Perris. '''DivaSlam PPV (2016) Perris and Warren would have a second one on one match at the all-diva PPV, DivaSlam. At DivaSlam, Perris dominated Warren the entire match. Eventually, she made Warren tap out with a choke hold submission. On March 24, 2017, Perris and Warren fought on the brand Warfare. With a hard-fought battle of blood, sweat, tears, and passion, Perris would pick up the victory ending their long feud. CTO VOLTAGE (2017) ''' On the first episode of CTO Voltage, Perris was set to have a one on one match with Jessica Angel. During the match, Alaina Petrova showed up and distracted Perris from her match causing Angel to pick up the win by a roll up pin. After the match, Petrova attacked Perris hitting her with her finisher, Barbie's Eviction. On the following episode, Perris and Petrova were set to have a one on one match. On the next episode of CTO Voltage, Perris was in controll the whole match. She threw Petrova over the ropes resulting in Adriana Sharpova's interference. The Border Whores double teamed Perris and Petrova hit her with her finisher once again. During the attack, a familiar face showed up and took out the Border Whores, saving Perris from whatever else was to come. From there, Perris and Warren reunited FAB for one night only. That night, Perris called out the Border Whores on Twitter and demanded to face both at '''CTO Emergence. The Border Whores accepted the challenge. On CTO Emergence, Perris and The Border Whores were set to have a two on one match. Perris entered the ring with Warren by her side. The Border Whores fought a dirty game and ended up losing the match by disqualification because Perris chased Alaina around the ring and Perris was hit with a chair by Sharpova. DivaMania II (2017) ' June 11, 2017 Perris joined fellow wrestlers Gin Genocide, Tesla Vandetta and DJ Val on stage after Brooke’s steel cage match and shook her hand. on January 23, 2018 Perris did not renew her CTO contract and was released. Personal life Perris is a fan of sports and loves to travel the world. She has been a fan of WWE since she was 3 years old. One of her fondest memories of her father was when she was 5 years old, he took her to her first WWF PPV, the first ever SummerSlam event held on August 27, 1995. Her hobbies consist of boxing/kickboxing, singing, and writing. Perris attended a remedial school for 3 years then attended a public school her senior year of high school. She graduated with honors and went on to attend community college, but instead decided to go to the Manchester Pro Wrestling Academy, located in Manchester, England. Perris had numerous relationships. Most notably a 2 year relationship with Calvin Carter. They met August 8, 2014 at a CAW Ball being held by CTO/RTG. From there, their relationship kicked off. Everyone knew about them. By year 1, Perris and Carter had already gotten engaged and were planning their lives together when news broke of Carter's cheating. Perris forgave him and they continued their relationship for another year. Later that year, Warren, Perris' best friend at the time, was exposed of being the one Carter cheated on Perris with. When confronted by Perris, Warren denied having any involvement with Carter. a Few weeks later, Perris was anonymousply sent proof of Carter and Warren together. Which in turn, caused Carter and Perris' split and the end of a long friendship with Warren. Warren and Perris have resolved their issues and are currently good friends again. June 4, 2016 Perris met Issam Pride. Pride and Perris had started off with a hatred for each other. Perris did not like Pride. After a few months of their back and forth, they finally settled their issues and became close friends, and eventually they began dating. They would date for 2 years before getting engaged. The engagement lasted 8 months before being called off due to Pride’s cheating. They would date 2 more times before finally calling a quits. In early 2017, Perris started a tag team with fellow wrestler, Tesla Vandetta calling themselves “The Homicidal Harlots”. Vandetta and Perris’ friendship dates back to late 2015. Perris cites Vandetta as one of her best friends and ”one of the realist people” on and off TV. They’ve done many collaborations together and have plans for many more to come. In early 2015, Perris became close friends with Matt Baker. They met backstage at a Manchester promotion she was booked for as they were both booked the same night. They began a friendship that resulted in them both touring the UK indies together. Which then lead Perris to join the Victory Academy where Baker became her trainer. February 14, 2019 Perris and Baker began dating. In wrestling *'Finishing moves **BIOSHOCK (Rainmaker DDT) - 2019-present **''Hazard Lights (Future Shock)- 2019-present'' *'Signature moves' **Toxic Injection (GTS'18) **Wasted (Bicycle Knee Strike 3) *'Managers' **None *'Wrestlers managed' **Angel Warren **Calvin Carter **Matt Baker *'Nicknames' **"The British Bombshell" **"Miss Hazard" *'Entrance themes' **"Dean Ambrose remix" by unknown (June 1, 2013 - December 12, 2015) **"Big Bad Wolf" by In This Moment (December 12, 2015 - Present) Championships and accomplishments *'BAW' **BAW British Women's Champion (1 time) External links Twitter Youtube